Issei Dragneel, El Slayer Definitivo
by Alexander Nikolaevich Qwaser
Summary: En Fiore hay muchos magos excepcionales pero uno destaca formidablemente y ese es Issei Dragneel, el Slayer Definitivo


Prologo

Fiore, reino mágico de Earthland, mas específicamente en Magnolia, en el gremio de magos mas escandaloso de todo Fiore, Fairy Tail, aquí los magos son tratados todos como una familia hay muchos magos que destacan entre ellos principalmente:

Natsumi Dragneel: Apodada la ¨Salamander¨ al igual que su hermano apodado el ¨Salamander¨, es hija de Igneel, el Rey Dragon de Fuego.

Magia: Dragon Slayer de Fuego

Lucy Hearftilia: Maga Celestial,hija de Jude y Layla Hearftilia, sus padres dirigía Konzern Hearftilia, una de las compañias mas ricas de Fiore.

Magia: Magia Celestial

Gray Fullbuster: Mago de Hielo, apodado ¨hielito¨ por Natsumi y su hermano, al igual que Lyon Vastia fue entrenado por Ur en magia de hielo.

Magia: Ice Make, Devil Slayer de Hielo(adquirida cuando derroto a su padre Silver Fullbuster)

Erza Scarlet: Apodada¨ Titania¨, maga clase S, ella fue esclava en la torre del cielo para poder resucitar a Zeref, termino huyendo gracias a Rob un ex –mago de Fairy Tail. Cuando la salvo ella decidio unirse al gremio de Fairy Tail.

Magia:Re-equipo

Wendy Marvell: Es hija de Grandeeney, conocido también como la Reina Dragona del Cielo ,junto a su hermano comparten el titulo de Dragon Slayer del Cielo

Magia:Dragon Slayer del Cielo, Magia Curativa del Cielo,Magia de Apoyo

Myu Lightning: Apodada ¨La Reina del Rayo¨ por su control maestro en la magia de rayo, superando a Laxus Dreyar,ella es la Dragon Slayer del Rayo junto a su hermano, es hija de Raijin, el Rey Dragon del Rayo.

Magia: Dragon Slayer del Rayo, magia de rayo

Lily Venomus: Es hija de Dokubari , el Rey Dragon del Veneno, es la Dragon Slayer del Veneno junto a su hermano.

Magia:Dragon Slayer del Veneno

Issei Dragneel¨Venomus ,Lightning,Marvell,Redfox,Cheney,Euclifee, Sōrādoragon,Aisu¨. Es hijo de Igneel,Metalicana, Grandeeney,Raijin, Dokubari,Atlas Flame, Blizzardon, Acnalogia, Ddraig, Albion, Tiamat, Fafnir, Tannin, Vrita, Yu-Long, Midgarsormr,Ophis, Great Read y Trihexa.

Cuando era un bebe fue encontrado por Acnalogia que sintió un enorme poder viniendo de el, este poder también fue sentido por los demás dragones, al igual de los dragones de la otra dimensión. Los dragones reunidos incluyendo a los de la otra dimensión hablaron sobre el joven y se decidio que Acnalogia cuidaría del bebe hasta que tuviera la edad suficiente para que pueda aprender magia Dragon Slayer.

A la edad de 7 años, Acnalogia le presento a sus hermanos:

-Natsumi Dragneel, hija de Igneel

-Gajell Redfox, hijo de Metalicana

-Wendy Marvell, hija de Grandeeney

-Lily Venomus, hija de de Dokubari

-Muy Lightning, hija de Raijin

-Yuki Aisu, hija de Blizzardon

-Akiko Sōrādoragon

-Rogue Cheney, hijo de Skiadrum

-Sting Eucliffe, hijo de Weisslogia

A esa edad junto a sus hermanos y sus dragones empezaron el entrenamiento (Issei es mayor por 2 años a todos ya se que Rogue y Sting son menores que todos pero en mi fic ellos son de la misma edad ellos estarán en Sabertooth, pero ellos acudirán con Issei como apoyo en la isla Tenrou).

Acnalogia le había enseñado magia de clonación(si mis queridos lectores magia de clonación a lo muy **Kage Bushin no Jutsu** de Naruto XD :D), para asi aprender mas rápido esta magia.

Cada clon y el original entrenaban en parejas con sus dragones.

Nueve clones trabajaban con Igneel, Atlas Flame, Ddraig, Albion,Fafnir, Vrita, Yu-Long, Midgarsormr,Tannin y Great Read, en magia caza dragones de fuego pero cada fuego de un color diferente:

-El fuego de Igneel rojo con amarillo

-El de Atlas un naranja rojizo

-El de Ddraig rojo sangre

-El de Albion blanco

-El de Fafnir amarillo

-El de Vrita negro azabache

-El de Yu- Long verde

-El de Tannin era dorado

-El de Midgarsormr era morado

-El de Grat Red era Carmesí

Un clon fue con Metalicana para apernder magia caza dragones de hierro

Otro con fue con Grandeeney.

Otros dos clones fueron con Raijin y Tiamat para aprender magia caza dragones del rayo

Otro clon fue con Ophis para asi aprender magia caza dragones del infinito

Otros 2 fueron con Trihexa y Acnalogia para apreder magia caza dragones del apocalipsis

Otro fue con Blizzardon para aprender magia caza dragones de hielo

Otro fue con Dokubari para aprender magia caza dragones del veneno

Pero no todo quedo ahí fue cuando tuvo 10 años que Zeref empezó a buscar a Acnalogia pero Mavis Vermillon fundadora del gremio Fairy Tail lo siguió para impedirlo, ambos se sorprendieron cuando vieron a los dragones de ambas dimensiones entrenando a un niño ahí fue cuando sintieron su potencial, entonces Zeref (que se dio cuenta de la pesencia de Mavis desde que lo seguía) acordó con ella que lo iban a entrenar en magia de luz tanto como la de oscuridad. Ambos sabían que intentaban despertar a Zeref pero lo que no sabían que siempre a estado despierto solo que al realizar el ritual le devolverán sus poderes al 100%( Zeref tenia un 40 % de su poder ahora) y al momento de tenerlo el perdería el control y tomaría en su poder a Acnalogia para destruir todo pero también querían resucitar al E.N.D pero ellos sabían que el pequeño era E.N.D como bueno E.N.D tuvo un gran parecido con el chico sus ojos amarillos y su cabellera rojo sangre era iguales esto se lo comunicaron a los dragones, entonces se sorprendieron, un demonio de Zeref ataco al muchaco pero utilizo una magia tan antigua como la misma magia Dragon Slayer, era la Devil Slayer, el pequeño utilizo magia Devil Slayer de fuego,hielo,hierro,cielo,rayos,veneno.

Esto también llamo la atención de algunos dioses y decidieron entrenarlo estos se pusieron en contacto con los dragones para hacer saberlo entonces Mavis utilizo su Fairy Sphere para poder hacer 1 año que quedaba de entrenamiento fueran 8 años pero el chico solo crecería 1 año y asi empezó su ardua entrenamiento asi Issei Dragneel, fue entrenado en magia Slayer perdida.

El junto a sus hermanos exepto Gajell, Sting y Rogue se unieron a Fairy Tail.

Pasaron muchas aventuras (las mismas del canon) pero llego el dia fatal Zeref recupero su poder y Acnalogia destruia todo a su paso entonces Issei se sacrifico para salvar a las chicas de un ataque de Acnalogia.

Issei: Cof*… están bien?..cof*-dijo tosiendo sagre

Natsumi: Nii-cha..snif* por que?

Issei: Yo le prometi a nuestros padres que las protegería… cof*-dijo mintras escupia mas sangre

Akiko: Vas a sobrevivir nii-chan-dijo triste mientras lagrimas se formaban en sus ojos

Issei:No lo creo- dijo comenzando a desaparecer en partículas

Todos se dieron cuenta de esto pero especialmente 2 personas

Mirajane: ¡Asi desaparecio Lissana para luego encontrarla en Edolas!- grito Mira

Natsumi: Entonces se va a Edolas-dijo mientras creía q todavía había esperanzas de salvarlo

Issei:No, pero se que voy a ir a la dimensión del Trihexa

Natsumi: Estas seguro

Issei: Muy Seguro

Myu: Pero ahí el tiempo no es el mismo que aquí halla 17 años son 2 años aquí.

Entonces una voz le dijo a Issei algo

Issei:Shinigami-chan me acaba de decir que yo volveré allí como un chico de 8 años que ya murió pero desaparecio hace pocos días. Pero dice que estare con mis poderes al 5% tendre que esperar para mi 17 cumpleaños halla para poder todos mis poderes de vuelta, y asi poder poner el tiempo de la otra dimensión y esta para poder podrán esperarhasta entonces.

Todos:¡HAI!-gritaron

Entonces una lagrima traicionera escapo de los ojos de Issei,de Zaerf y de Acnalogia

Isse:Hasta pronto

Entonces ahí desaparecio

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

En la ciudad de Kuoh en la casa de Hyodo Issei mas específicamente en la cocina se ve a Issei desyunando tranquilamente.

Issei:´Pronto volveré chichos un poco mas´.-penso Issei.

Asi es mis queridos amigos Issei Hyodo el Sekiryutei es el en realidad Issei Dragneel, El Slayer Definitivo

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Bueno mis queridos lectores lamento la demora en mi otro fic pero estaba buscando a compañeros para ayudarme aquí los persento**

**Aquí mi amigo Luis**

**Luis:Hola**

**Mi amigo Lucas**

**Lucas: Hola q´ase**

**Lucas deja de hacer eso, bueno, y mi amigo Junior**

**Junior: Hola**

**Y yo soy Alexander**

**Lucas:Mentiroso tu nombre es Sebastián**

**Sebastian: Callate Lucas, bueno hasta otra y no olviden comentar.**


End file.
